Murky Waters
by spankingfemfatale
Summary: Based at the end of the movie The Italian Job. Everyone thought John had died, but things are not always what they seem. John finds his family again, and when he does there are plenty of questions on both sides. WARNING! Contains non-sexual spanking!
1. Not as it seems

(This story takes place during and after the movie the Italian Job. I'm playing John, and Supergirl is playing Charlie and Stella)

Coldness erupted through his entire being as the electricity coursed through John and his momentarily stilled heart came back to life. His eyes widened in shock to see he was surrounded by men in police uniforms, flashing lights, and the snowy embankment of the bridge where Steve had betrayed them and left them for dead. He blinked confused by this sight before his vision blurred into murky darkness.

That was a year and a half ago. He had spent nine months of it in a coma, and when he had come around, he was in a hospital handcuffed to his bed's railing. The authorities had had plenty of questions for him like why had he been shot three times and left on the side of the road and more importantly, why had he been carrying identification that belonged to a man that had been deceased for five years. By all rights he should have been deceased himself, and he was presumed to be so when the police car had rounded the bin leading to the bridge. Luckily for John, one of the officers in that patrol car was also a practicing EMT and there was a hospital in the small town only seven miles up the road. When he had come to, they had told him the only thing that had saved his life had been the cold water he'd been submerged in; if it hadn't decreased the rate at which his blood was pumping, he would have bled out before they'd arrived. The shock from his revival had given him a mild heart attack, and on top of the wounds he had already suffered, his body had sent itself into a coma to which the doctors had thought he might never recover.

Charlie had pulled John's body out of the water thinking him dead. If he'd been able to spend a few more minutes with him, he might have realized the man was drawing very shallow breaths. Lyle had been looking out from atop one of the snow banks and had noticed the patrol car coming from over a mile away. The remaining four had made themselves scarce before the ambling patrol car could see them. Time had went on, and with it the four remaining members of the Italian job set in motion plans to bring their traitorous friend, Steve down and get back the gold he'd stolen from them.

John had spent several months in the jail's hospital infirmary recovering, and when he hadn't given the authorities the answers they were searching for, they had refused him a phone call and worse his freedom. John was a smart man though, and after much deliberation he managed to get released within a few months as they had nothing they could really hold him with besides a fake ID. Trying to get a hold of Stella was John's first priority, and when he hadn't been able to reach her, he was terrified for her safety. He had then tried to connect with Charlie and the rest of his crew with no success. It had taken him a better half of a year to find out the truth that Charlie had brought the crew back together and located Steve. He didn't know all the details, but from his connections he'd found out that Stella and Charlie were living together in Venice, and Charlie had somehow managed to get their gold back from Steve.

Now, here he was standing in front of their country estate looking across the cedar chipped driveway at the warm glow of a fireplace and listening to the soft chirp of crickets. He'd come so far, and waited so long for this moment, and now that he'd finally arrived at their doorstep, he hesitated. There was so much to say and so much he wanted to know. He took a deep breath and rapped on the door awaiting a response.

Charlie and Stella had sat, side by side, in their hotel room. It was still hard to believe that they'd managed to pull off the heist. Sure, they'd been confident, but there were times when it felt like the odds were against them. John's death, at the hands of one they trusted, almost shattered Charlie. The only thing that seemed to keep him going was getting revenge on the man who had cost John his life.

After they'd pulled off the heist, it was Stella that had kept him going. Stella, with her amazing capacity to love even though she knew that, like her father, Charlie was, in blunt terms, a thief. Now here they were a year and half after John's death, cuddling on the couch in their sitting room. They both had a glass of champagne, and they silently toasted each other.

Stella's eyes were already drooping as Charlie took her glass from her and put both glasses on the table before them. Sleep was coming when the sound of a knock could be heard throughout the house. Stella woke up and looked at Charlie. Both rose and started for the door curiously. They knew it couldn't be the other guys, as they always called before hand.

With a nod from Stella, Charlie opened the door slowly. Their jaws dropped and two voices rang out as one.

"John?"

"Dad?"

John's eyes softened to see his daughter again; it really had been too long. He held out his arms to give her a hug as she rushed into his arms. He squeezed her tightly and responded, "Oh Stella! I'm so happy to see you two. It took me about half a year, but I finally found you."

Stella clung to her father, "They said you were dead. I thought...I..."

Her voice trailed off as Charlie moved closer, feeling the need to touch the man who had mentored him and become like a second father to him.

"John..." For once in his life, Charlie was at a loss for words.

John understanding Charlie's awe and confusion turned a warm smile to the man and opened himself up wide so that he could pull Charlie into a hug alongside Stella as he said, "Hey kid; get over here."

That was all Charlie needed before he found himself clinging to his mentor. With one arm around John, Charlie put his other arm around Stella.

They stood like that for a few moments before Stella finally unwrapped herself and ushered her dad into the sitting room.

"What happened dad?" Stella glanced over at Charlie who had the same question written on his face.

John knew there was a lot to explain, and it was very late. He responded, "I know you two will have a plethora of questions you want answered, but how about we hold off on all that until tomorrow. For now, why don't we go with a little lighter topic like you two tell me all about living in Venice in such a lovely home."

"Oh dad, isn't it gorgeous?" Stella beamed. "Charlie actually found the place."

Charlie blushed, "I just took what Stella wanted and found someone who could help me find it."

"You've got to see the place," Stella stood and took her dad's hand in hers before dragging him all around the house.

John followed along happily taking in the many rooms, the balcony, the terrace and the soft lamp lit vine laced trestles leading to a serene man-made duck pond. He sat a moment on one of the concrete benches overlooking the pond taking it all in and gathering his thoughts before he replied, "This place is remarkable Stella, and I'm so happy for you and Charlie. I'm proud of you two, and I'm glad in the world we live in that he would be your choice to make a life with. There's no better man."

Charlie could feel himself actually blushing under the compliment. Stella dropped her dad's hand and took up Charlie's, "He's good to me."

Charlie gave a peck to Stella's cheek but remained silent under his mentor's gaze.

John nodded responding, "I can tell, and I wouldn't expect any less," he gave Charlie a mock glare before losing it to a small chuckle and smile. He added, "I saw you had a little bubbly in the living room, and after the long trip I had, I was wondering if you could spare a glass?"

"Of course," Charlie gave the other man an apologetic smile as he led the way back into the sitting room and poured John a glass.

The three stood around looking at one another before Stella spoke up, "How about a toast?"

Charlie grinned, "To John."

Clutching her father's hand once again, Stella beamed, "To dad."

John lifted his glass, "To rediscovering my family." The three clinked glasses and sat in the living room enjoying their drinks and small talk about the house and the neighborhood.

Charlie smiled and talked with the two people he cared most for. As he sat though he couldn't stop his mind from wondering. What had happened to John? Charlie knew he was dead...so how was he very much alive? Would John hate him for leaving him there? Would Stella hate him for the same reason?

He took a sip of his drink and put the conversation going on around him out of his mind momentarily; allowing himself to dwell on the 'what ifs'

John could see Charlie was off in his head, his own mind was racing with questions, but he didn't want to have that discussion until morning when all three had rested. He said, "I don't know about the two of you, but I'm worn out. How about we call it a night, and you two can take an old man out for breakfast in the morning."

"Of course dad," Stella jumped out of her seat. "I'll show you to the extra room."

Stella took her dad's hand and looked over at Charlie questioningly.

Charlie gave her a small smile, "I'll be in the...um..."

Stella chuckled, "I'll be in, in a minute."

John chuckled at Charlie's embarrassment remarking, "It's okay Charlie; I'll see you in the morning." He turned following Stella upstairs to one of the guest bedrooms giving her a hug and a kiss on the forehead. He smiled warmly down at her and said, "You really are a sight for sore eyes, and for the record, this old man is retired. From now on, I'm going to work on being a better father for you and hopefully an obnoxious grandfather to be."

Stella laughed but remained non committed, "Love you dad; see you in the morning."

She walked down the hall and entered the bedroom, she and Charlie shared. "You ok Charlie?"

"Yeah," Charlie nodded, "Just thinking..."

"About dad?" the woman asked.

Charlie nodded again, "I checked Stel, he wasn't breathing."

"Oh Charlie," Stella held him close until sleep overcame both of them.

John sat on the edge of the full size bed kicking off his shoes and laying back on the bed to let out a long sigh. And after a good hour of curious thought, John's troubled mind slipped into darkness.


	2. Something Fishy

John awoke to the sounds and smells of frying bacon. He sat up with a stretch and said, "Now that's my girl, always preferring a good home cooked meal."

Charlie finished putting plates on the table and started putting bread into the toaster. Stella had decided on making a home cooked breakfast, knowing that her dad and Charlie liked the food better then a restaurant.

"You think he's up?" Charlie asked, trying to keep his nervousness that was settling in his stomach at bay.

"He should be," Stella answered, throwing more bacon onto the stove. "Why don't you go check."

"Yeah, sure," Charlie replied but stayed standing where he was. "I'll just finish the toast first."

John rose from his bed and went into the bathroom to take a quick shower before dressing and going to meet up with Charlie and Stella. He heard the clanking of silverware on wooden tabletop as he strode down the stairs to rejoin Charlie and Stella for breakfast.

"Speaking of the devil," Charlie muttered under his breath before smiling and speaking louder, "Morning John."

Stella spun around and went to give her dad a quick hug, "How'd you sleep dad?"

John hugged her back and responded jovially, "A lot better than I have in a year and a half. How about you two?"

"We slept great," Stella answered with a wide grin.

Beside her Charlie once again couldn't stop the blush from creeping up his face.

John looked at the preset table and remarked, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"I think we're about done," Charlie answered. "Right Stel?"

Stella nodded, "Have a seat dad. It'll just be a minute."

John did as Stella had asked and smiled up at Charlie before patting the seat next to him, "Come; sit with me. I can read the questions written all over your face, and I'm going to do my best to answer them for you."

Charlie picked up the plate of toast he made and sat in the seat John had indicated. He wasn't really sure what to say. He sat and looked at his hands and said only one word; the only word that came to his mind, "How?"

John patted Charlie on the shoulder. He could see the confusion and guilt in the other man's face. He frowned responding, "Don't blame yourself Charlie; you didn't know. I was told that the EMT had even thought I was dead until he'd checked my vitals. The ice cold water had slowed the beating of my heart and kept me alive long enough for them to save my sorry carcass."

Charlie said nothing, still feeling guilty despite his mentor's words.

Stella finished placing the breakfast on the table and sat on the other side of her dad, "Were you in the hospital the entire time?"

John picked up a slice of bacon and took a bite before responding, "I was in a coma for about nine months, and when I came out of it, they had me detained in a correctional facility. By the time I got through all their red tape and got out of there you two were long gone."

"Jail?" The dismay sounded in Stella's voice.

The guilt he felt over leaving the older man behind took a turn towards worry as he wondered just how much of their actions the older man knew. Charlie did his best to disguise both feelings, "H-how'd you get out?"

John finished the piece of bacon in his hand and grabbed a wedge of toast eating it too before answering, "They didn't really have anything on me other than a fake ID, and luckily for me, it wasn't a mystery that the man's ID I'd possessed had died of natural causes. I was costing their jail money and with nothing more notorious to hold me on, they decided it wasn't worth keeping an old fart like me in jail and so, four months later, they released me. Food was horrible, but besides that, they treated me alright considering."

"I..." Charlie looked down at his plate, suddenly not hungry.

As much as she wanted to talk, Stella said nothing.

John knew that his presence in itself was enough to freak Stella and Charlie out; he imagined the pain that they had had to endure going through his death just to have him reappear like magic on their doorstep was unsettling. He stated, "None of that matters now, all that really matters is that I found you two. It wasn't an easy task I'll tell you! When I had gotten back to America, I went to Stella's old work place, and they'd told me that she'd left two months prior but didn't leave a forwarding address. From there I fish-tailed around keeping my ear to the ground and found out some interesting news about a self-made millionaire in the LA area that had gone missing along with a lot of interesting occurrences like traffic mayhem, truck sized holes in the concrete, and mini coopers speeding through subway tunnels. I knew in a moment that had your tag all over it Charlie." The older man smiled proudly at the younger man before adding, "I know you had Lyle for the traffic lights, Handsome Rob for the run time, Left Ear for the explosives, and of course yourself for the planning, but who did you get to crack the safe?"

It hadn't occurred to John that it could have been Stella since she'd been so adamantly against what her dad had done in the past for a living, but as he asked the question, it suddenly clicked in his mind as he looked back and forth between the two awaiting a solidified answer.

Before Stella could speak Charlie gave a short shake of his head stopping her. His face paled before he could calm himself. 'John doesn't know,' Charlie reminded himself taking a deep breath.

He answered as smoothly as possible, "No one you'd know."

Stella had balked at Charlie's admission, and John put two and two together pretty quickly that it had been Stella. He didn't understand why Charlie had decided to lie to him, but he decided that would be a conversation best brought up in private between him and Charlie. For now, John just raised his eyebrows in surprise and said, "Oh… Are you sure? I know a lot of people in the business; I was in it for over twenty years after all. What was his name? …never know, it might ring a bell."

Giving Stella a warning look that clearly said 'stay out of it; I'll explain later' Charlie answered, "Trust me, you won't know him. New comer."

Charlie stood up to take his plate, which was still relatively full, back to the kitchen.

John thought about what Charlie had said. Did Charlie really think that he would buy that Charlie would bring not only a stranger, but someone John would have never heard of into such a major heist like stealing their gold back? The risks would have been too great with a new comer with no reputation to be the safe cracker. Now more then ever, they needed to talk, and they needed to talk alone. John's eyes peripherally followed Charlie's departure into the kitchen without moving his head. When Charlie had left his eye sight, John turned his eyes up to Stella who looked between both men unsure who she wanted to side with. Before she had the opportunity to speak John stated casually to Stella, "You mentioned going in to town this morning didn't you sweetie?"

Her eyes focused back on her father, and she nodded in agreement.

John nodded as well continuing, "I'm not really feeling up to going out today; do you think while you're out that you could pick me up a couple outfits? You've always had impeccable tastes, and it'll give me a chance to do a load of laundry, so I've got something clean to change in to."

"Sure dad," Stella smiled weakly, "Can you give me a sec?"

Getting a nod in response, Stella hurried after her boyfriend, "Charlie? What's going on?"

Charlie ran a hand over his face, "Just don't tell him Stel."

"Why?" Stella demanded, "Embarrassed that a girl was on your team?"

"You know me better then that Stel." Charlie growled, "Your dad will kill me if he found out that I let you, let alone brought you, into a heist."

Stella rolled her eyes, and Charlie glared at her, "I mentioned having you help us once...never did it again. Think about Stella. How many of John's people did you ever meet and get to know?"

Stella thought about it. As realization entered her mind, she started back for the dining room, throwing her purse over her shoulder, "I'm going shopping for some clothes for dad after breakfast."

If she'd looked back; she would have noticed Charlie's pale face staring after her.

John continued to silently eat his breakfast, and when Stella had returned, he saw she was carrying her purse. He had heard the muffled argument although he was unable to make out what the two had said. He smiled at Stella as she sat next to him, and they made small talk about the town and the different shops she had planned to go to while they finished their breakfasts. Stella had cleared the table and headed out giving her dad a hug and a kiss goodbye. She had assured him that she would be back by lunch time and that they could go out to dinner tomorrow night when he felt more up to it. John had seen her out, and as she drove away, he waved and thought, 'Alright Charlie, you've got some explaining to do.'


	3. Facing Ones Fears

Charlie had watched Stella leave through a window in the upstairs hallway. Not wanting to face the man he looked up to, he headed, not for the bedroom, but the room he used as an office of sorts. He went in and locked the door, hoping that maybe, just maybe, John would forget about him.

John went down the driveway to where he'd parked the beat up Toyota Corolla he'd bought to make the last leg of his trip to find Stella and Charlie and grabbed his duffle bag containing his dirty clothes and personal effects. After going back to the house, setting his clothes in the washer, brushing his teeth, and washing up the breakfast dishes, John grew weary of waiting for Charlie to reappear. He headed up the stairs, and after seeing the bedroom door open continued down the hallway until he came to the only closed door in the house and lightly wrapped on the door as he stated, "Charlie; open up. I want to talk to you alone while Stella's in town."

Charlie jumped when he heard the knock. His head bumped against his desk before slowly made his way to the door. He didn't want to open it...really, really, didn't want to open the door. He slid down against the wall silently praying that when no answer came, John would leave him alone.

John did not leave, and instead, he knocked harder raising his voice, "Charlie, you can't run from this conversation forever! Do you really want to have it with Stella present?" John was growing irritated with Charlie's avoidance, and he planned to confront Charlie and get everything all out in the open here and now.

He and Charlie had had their disagreements, but they had always been able to talk things out… well there was that one time when Charlie had decided to show off his skills a little too much that had ended up putting the whole team in danger all for a girl. John had taken him aside and gave him a good talking to that involved a little more than words. That was a good ten years ago when Charlie was nineteen and needed guidance. The boy was shocked that John would go to such extremes as to take a belt to him, and if Charlie had been anyone else, John wouldn't have wasted his time, but Charlie was a good kid and worth a little extra effort.

John and he had become very close after that incident, and Charlie had seen him as a father figure ever since. John had never found the need since, but now, with the way Charlie was behaving, he was seriously considering a repeat performance.

Charlie blanched when the knock came harder but hearing John's words, his heart rate sped up. The threat of having the conversation when Stella was home was all he needed to scurry to the door. Even as he opened it, he couldn't help but wonder if maybe he couldn't sneak out the window. He gave a small smile, "Hi John."

John gave him a side long glance before asking, "May I come in? I think we need to have a talk."

Even knowing he was playing with fire, Charlie couldn't seem to help himself, "I'm a-a little busy..."

John sighed responding, "Charlie, I'm not leaving until you open this door, and we have a talk. How long do you really think you can avoid me?"

'Forever, if I can help it,' Charlie thought to himself. However, Charlie was also smart enough to know that he had no choice. He opened the door fully and walked back in. "Have a seat," He said trying to sound nonchalant.

John was not happy, but he held his cool and followed Charlie's direction. Once seated, he waited patiently for Charlie to come and join him.

Charlie eyed the door longingly. What he wouldn't give to be able to dash out of the room. However, John's glare stopped him. 'He doesn't know, he doesn't know, he doesn't know,' became his silent mantra. With that he sat down across from John and smiled, "So, what can I help you with John?"

John stared at Charlie a good long moment before replying, "Well first off, why don't you tell me why you would lie to me, I mean I gather you involving Stella in the heist to get our gold back could be seen as upsetting by me. But, to tell you the truth, I don't know which is worse to know right now, the fact that you got her involved, or the fact that you decided to try and blow smoke up my ass with a bold faced lie."

The 'he doesn't know' mantra was soon changed to 'he knows'. Charlie paled as he realized the implications. Life really wasn't fair sometimes! Charlie didn't hesitate to respond, "I don't know what you're talking about."

John raised an eyebrow at Charlie's choice to try and continue pushing his lie as truth. John wasn't wearing a belt, but there was a vanity with some of Stella's jewelry, make-up, and a hairbrush. John rose out of his chair and stormed over to the door closing and locking it before grabbing the brush off the dresser top. He shook his head in disappointment as he stated, "You know, you're absolutely incorrigible. You're acting like a child, and if that's the way you wish to act, then that's the way I plan to treat you."

Charlie could only watch as John seemed to move in slow motion to the vanity. The brush, coupled with John's words made his jaw drop. For the life of him, he couldn't seem to form a coherent thought, "I...you don't...I'll..."

John wasn't hearing any of it as he grabbed Charlie's bicep and pulled him effortlessly out of his chair, and just as quickly as he'd pulled him out of his chair, he sat down dragging Charlie with him to land unceremoniously over his lap as he remarked, "Let's start again shall we?" John landed three quick hard swats before adding; "Now I want the truth, why did you decide to lie to me?"

"No! John!" Charlie started to struggle as he felt himself being pulled down. He couldn't stop the yelp that came to his lips with the first swat. If there was ever a motivation to talk, this was it. "I knew you'd be mad!" Charlie answered quickly squirming to be let up.

John held fast pinning Charlie in place before continuing to swat his upturned ass and scolded, "Mad? What do you think I am now?"

"Really mad?" Came the snide come back. Charlie hung his head, wanting to smack himself for the smart ass comment. 'I will never learn' he thought to himself.

John frowned at the sarcasm, and he decided he must not be getting through to Charlie and that the stakes needed to be raised to really get his attention. John reached up to Charlie's waistband and gave his slacks a good yank pulling them down to the cleft of his ass in on swift pull.

"NO!" Charlie pleaded, squirming more, "John pleae, I'm sorry!"

John raised the brush in his hand wrapping his arm tightly around Charlie's waist as he stated, "Not as sorry as your about to be Charlie." He didn't let his words linger long as he dropped his heavy hand to cover Charlie's now bared ass with a fresh barrage of swats.

"NOOOOOO!" Charlie cried out. Heaven help him, but he couldn't stop his feet from kicking. "S-stop, please!" Strong though he may be; Charlie was not about to take the spanking quietly.

When Charlie's legs started to kick, John pulled Charlie's hips forward, so that he was draped across John's other knee as he wrapped his legs around Charlie's to secure him from bucking off of John's lap. Once he was sure the younger man wasn't going anywhere he picked back up where he left off letting the flat of the brush land over and over as John asked, "You want me to stop? Can you give me a good reason why I should?"

One good reason? That, Charlie could answer easily enough not even caring that he probably sounded like a child, "It huuuurts!"

John did not stop spanking as he responded, "It wouldn't be much of a punishment if it didn't hurt. We're not stopping here until we get to the bottom of this. How long this goes on for is completely up to you."

"A-alright," Charlie quickly conceded defeat. "I-I'll answer your questions. John, p-please stoooop!"

John stopped swatting, but when Charlie tried to rise off of his lap, John held his hand into the small of his back to keep him in place as he said, "You're not going anywhere until we've had this discussion. Now that you're ready to talk, tell me why Charlie, why would you involve Stella?"

Charlie bit back a groan. He wanted up! He wanted to avoid the conversation! He knew avoiding the conversation wasn't about to happen. He pleaded his case, "Please John, I'll answer the question; I swear. Just let me up first."

John answered flatly, "No. Whatever you've got to say, you'll be saying it right here over my lap, and if you don't start talking soon, I'm going to let this brush pick up the conversation."

Charlie shook his head frantically, silent tears falling. He had no choice, "I wanted to give her a chance to get revenge on Steve. And she was the only one I trusted besides you."

John sighed, "I can understand the logic Charlie, but do you know what really upsets me? The fact that you broke one of the cardinal rules, you let things get personal." He let the brush come down again in a slow mantra. "You brought Stella in using me as a motivation. You know how anger clouds judgment, and yet you let it lead you."

"Hell yes, I was angry!" Charlie shouted. "I thought he killed you!"

John responded, "There's a fine line between taking back what was rightfully ours to make Steve pay for what he did and taking unnecessary risks to get revenge. I never said your anger wasn't justified, but you used that anger as a tool to manipulate my daughter into working with you. That's what I have such a problem with."

Charlie let out a growl, "You don't understand. you could never understand!" He once again start tried to buck off the older man's lap. "Let me go."

John quipped, "I don't understand? No, you don't understand," he began swatting harder, "this didn't have to go down like this; we could have talked this out like adults, but you decided to avoid me and to try and deceive me. You know what that tells me Charlie? That tells me you knew you were in the wrong, and you had absolutely no intention of facing that fact, so here we are now."

Charlie squirmed, "I did what I had to do! P-please John!" Charlie couldn't stop the sobs that came to his lips.

John slowed his pace understanding the why, but he wanted to make sure Charlie would never decide that lying to him was a better option than being straight forward as he said, "You 'had' to lie to me? Is that what you had to do?"

Charlie's mind couldn't form a thought well enough for him to speak. Did he have to lie to John? He thought he did. He didn't want John mad at Stella or worse...to hate him. Unable to vocalize his thoughts he said nothing. He cried and tried to squirm from under the volley of swats.

John stopped spanking his voice became gentle realizing Charlie could no longer find his voice as he stated, "Charlie, no matter how bad something is, you need to know you can trust me; I love you like a son, and there's nothing you could do that would make me feel any less towards you."

"I got her i-involved," Charlie whispered finally releasing the guilt he'd been holding onto since the day Stella showed up and agreed to help. "I-I know you wouldn't want her t-too but I w-was so m-mad. He killed you..." Remembering the feel of a lifeless John in his arms, trying went limp and sobbed.

John pulled Charlie's pants back up and rubbed small circles on his back as he comforted, "It's okay Charlie, I understand why you did what you did, and it's over now. You and Stella are safe, you got the gold back, and I'm not dead. I want you to forgive yourself, can you do that?"

Charlie continued to cry, unsure if he could answer the question truthfully. Could he forgive himself? He wasn't sure.

John let Charlie cry himself out silently comforting him until he was ready to talk again.

Charlie slowly started to calm down. Still though, he could only think of one thing to say, "I'm sorry."

John helped him stand steadying him before standing and embracing him in a tight hug. He assured, "I know you are kid; I know."

Charlie allowed the last of his tears to fall as the arms around him comforted him in a way he thought they never would again. For once everything seemed right...he was in love with Stella, his dad/mentor was alive (and strong)...a throb in his backside caused him to wince. hmm...maybe some things weren't right...

John held the embrace until Charlie had pulled away; he placed a hand on his shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze as he said, "We don't have to tell Stella about this unless you want to. It's up to you."

Charlie thought about it momentarily, "Maybe we can just tell her that you know she was involved?"

There was no way he was going to tell Stella the specifics of the conversation.

John laughed giving Charlie a knowing smile and responding, "I understand completely! So, Stella did well did she?" He shook his head his smile never wavering as he added, "chip off the old block I gather."

Charlie couldn't help the look of pride on his face, "She really pulled it off John; you would have been proud. I didn't how she'd get along with the guys but she held her own."

John lifted an eyebrow replying, "Oh, I don't doubt it. How about you and I go on downstairs for a cup of coffee."

Charlie nodded his agreement and led the way out of the room. As his stomach grumbled he wondered aloud, "i wonder if there's any food left..."

John smirked responding jokingly, "Well, if you hadn't spent breakfast hiding in the kitchen you might not be feeling so hungry now." While Charlie cooked a couple eggs and some toast. John threw his clothes into the dryer and started a fresh pot of coffee. Within twenty minutes the two were joining each other at the kitchen table to settle in to hours of conversation.


End file.
